


Walking Home in the Rain

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, I Tried, Osoro is a bit of a tsundere, Osoyan, Romance, SO, Tsundere, cursing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Osoro’s bus is cancelled and while walking home she encounters the soaked and shivering Ayano walking home too.





	Walking Home in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first romance fic! If you've read any of my other fics you probably know I tend to write affection between people pretty openly (Like Patton and Virgil lol) But I recently found out about and fell in love with this ship, so I decided to write my first actual romance fic in sight of it!  
> Also, I saw this art (https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/Rainy-day-639091290) on Pinterest, which inspired me to make the fic! So I found the original creator and decided to post a link to the drawing that gave me this idea!

Osoro groaned as she looked on her phone. Her brows furrowed together and her leg bounced aggressively against the puddle under her foot. Of course, after an hour of sitting and waiting, NOW the notification that the bus she rode home wasn't coming today was sent out. With a huff she let her arm drop into her lap with a thump and looked around her.  
It was pouring. The sky had become a dark grey and every few minutes the sky lit up with thunder and lighting. The putter patter of the rain hitting the plastic above her head droned through her ears as Osoro begrudgingly got up and prepared to walk home.  
She threw her black jacket over herself in an attempt to shield herself from the rain, grabbed her bag and stepped out of the miniature shelter of the bust stop. She could feel the rain soaking through the threads of her clothes and onto her skin. She murmured curses under her breath, agitation taking over her mind.  
What time even was it? Osoro brought out her phone and took a glance at it. It was already almost 6. "G-d dammit!" Osoro grumbled to herself, shoving her phone back into her phone pocket and leaving her fist there.  
School ended at 5, and she'd left at 5 despite her cleaning duties. She'd been waiting there for almost and hour in the fucking rain for a bus that was cancelled an hour after it was supposed to pick up the passengers on it's last route.  
All this after getting sent to and chewed out by the tight-ass councilor for being late to class.  
Before Osoro was able to mull over the rest of her day, Osoro spotted a familiar looking person walking down the sidewalk in front of her.  
She had a black pony tail and was wearing the Akademi High School uniform. Osoro was about to just pass her by without a second thought, when she noticed the black haired girl holding her arms and shivering. She was soaking wet, how long had she been out in this weather? Her clothes were so soaked you could see through them. She let out a sneeze that sounded like a kitten.  
Osoro inwardly groaned at herself before hauling her already wet coat off of her head and dropping it onto the girls.  
The girl let out a tiny yelp- "Ah!"- and turned to look up at the blonde, who towered over her with a few good inches under her belt. Osoro always had been tall. Or maybe this girl was just short.  
"You looked cold." Osoro explained nonchalantly, shrugging her should and throwing the hands that was holding her school bad behind her back.  
"It's really not needed." The raven haired girl said while looking at her with wide yet emotionless eyes. She lifted her thin arm up to remove the jacket but Osoro let her hand fall lightly upon her head.  
"You were shivering." Osoro insisted.  
The girl looked at her for a moment longer before blinking and turning her head forward again.  
The two girls walked in silence for a while, the noise of the pouring rain filling their ears but failing to block out the thickness of the awkward atmosphere.  
"So uh," Osoro brought her hand our of her skirt pocket and to her chest before clearing her throat. "What's your name?"  
"Ayano. Ayano Aishi." the girl stated.  
"Ah" Osoro moved her eyes to the ground.  
She took her hand from behind her back and brought her bag up to herself before digging through it.  
'School papers, school books, school shoes, phone, ah, there it is'  
A relieved smile crossed her face as she found what she was looking for: a pack of cigarettes. She took one out and popped it into her mouth, clicking her lighter to life and taking a deep breath.  
"Isn't it against school rules to smoke?" Ayano asked Osoro, looking up at her through the side of her eye.  
"Heh," Osoro dropped her bag behind her back again and looked at Ayano, sporting her signature glare. She puffed out the smoke into Ayanos face, causing the girl to screw up her nose and cough.  
"What're you gonna do, snitch? Run off to the counselor crying about the bad girl who was enjoying a cig in the cold rain? Don't you know who I am?" she said in a low, threatening tone.  
"No." Ayano said blankly, waving the smoke away and looking up at Osoro with an unimpressed expression.  
Osoro's shoulders dropped a little in shock and her eyelids rose ever so slightly. Didn't everyone in school know who she was?  
The scary, threatening delinquent girl who walked around with a baseball bat on her back and her possy of loyal, violent proxies? The girl who had skipped school for 7 weeks to supposedly engage in yakuza dealings? Hell, it was her first day back and she had already threatened that Ronshaku chick.  
"Really?" Osoro asked, taking the cigarette from her lips.  
"No." Ayano replied, lifting her undershirt up to cover her nose.  
Osoro felt a flush brush her cheeks. She dropped her cigarette to the ground and stumped it out with her foot. "Osoro. Osoro Shidesu. I'm the leader of the delinquents, the yakuza kid, you really haven't heard of me, sweet cheeks?" Osoro said sarcastically with a joking tone, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"No, not before now. But it's nice to meet you, Shidesu." Ayano said.  
Osoro looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
"The hell's _that _supposed to mean?" Osoro's tone was low and accusing. She took a step towards Ayano, holding her head high and using her height to try and intimidate her. Ayano stepped back and looked up at Osoro, black jacket sliding a little farther down her head.__  
"You making fun of me, Ayano?" Osoro took another step towards the shorter girl, backing her into the wall.  
"No."  
"The he hell is 'Nice to meet you' supposed to mean? What, scared of ticking me off?" Osoro gripped Ayanos shirt and lifted her up, jacket falling off her head as Osoro lifted her to her tippy toes.  
"No."  
"What do you take me for, Ayano, an _idiot _? Think you're the first person to try and appeal to me by being nice? Think I can't see through you? You're like fucking tracing paper, Ayano. 'Nice to meet you'? Think you can get on my good side by pretending you ain't scared of me? Well, Ayano, fu-"__  
"I'm not."  
"Huh?" Osoro stopped straight in her tracks. She looked at Ayanos face. It was still blank, completely unaffected by her tone or suddenly threatening presence.  
Osoro shook her head and glared at Ayano. She pulled her totally off her feet and up to her face, so close that their noses were almost touching.  
"The hell's _that _supposed to mean?"__  
"I'm not afraid of you, Osoro. Why would I be?"  
"Cause I'm the delinquent, you dumbass! I walk around with a baseball bat and I threatened a chick on my _first day _! What the fuck do you mean 'why would I be'?!"__  
"I don't see any reason to be scared of you. Monsume is a bully, she deserved what you said to her. You're not even the only one who walks around with a weapon. What's so threatening about you, Osoro?"  
The blonde's mouth was agape. She stared at Ayanos big, wide eyes. She searched and studied them, looking desperately for any sign, even a hint of sarcasm or insincerity. But there was none, all Osoro could see was Ayanos wide, green eyes looking up at her. There was a spark of something that Osoro couldn't recognize coursing through them; but no matter how much she looked, she couldn't find any hint of the familiar emotions of fear or even condescension.  
"Oh." was all Osoro could say. She put Ayano down and took a step back. Ayano took a moment to look at her and then looked down at her jacket that had dropped to the ground.  
"It's wet now. Would you like it back?"  
"N-no. It'll still keep you dry... in fact you can just hold on to it until tomorrow."  
Ayano looked back up at Osoro and blinked before crouching down and putting the jacket back over her head.  
Osoro was right. It was still keeping her dry.  
Ayano began to walk again, leaving Osoro behind to catch up with her.  
"You go to Akademi right, Ayano?"  
"Yes."  
"Then just give it back to me during lunch. I'll uh... I'll be with the rest of the um... delinquents."  
Ayano nodded and Osoro looked away with a flush quickly rushing to her face.  
She kept thinking about Ayanos voice, 'Nice to meet you.' She'd heard that line before plenty of times. Whether it was from someone working with her dad just trying to earn some brownie points or some idiot at school trying not to rub her the wrong way it was never sincere. They always had some hidden motive. But not Ayano for some reason... Ayano wasn't afraid of her at all, it seemed. It's what she claimed but of course that hadn't been the first time she'd heard that. What had actually convinced her was the look in her eyes. Osoro knew what deception, condescension and fear looked like. She knew the way the eyes deepened or hollowed or twisted when someone spoke a lie. But Ayanos eyes hadn't changed; not in that way anyway. They'd sparked up in a manner that Osoro couldn't recognize. It wasn't any of the mentioned, that was for certain.  
Ayano really had meant it. She had been sincere. She wasn't lying to Osoro. Ayano really was glad to meet her.  
The awkwardness between the two of them was thicker than bubble gum.  
'Shit...' Osoro mentally scolded herself.  
'Nice going, tough guy. Really fucked this one up.'  
The taller girl looked at the raven haired girl and blushed. She felt shame twist her gut.  
"This is my house."  
Ayanos voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to unlock the gate of the house she was standing in front of and Osoro paused with her.  
"Are you sure you don't want your jacket back now, Osoro?"  
"N-no it's fine, just give it back tomorrow..." Osoro kicked her feet, accidentally splashing up water.  
"Ok." Ayano walked past the gate.  
As it slowly closed behind her Osoro felt her nerves push through her throat, "Ayano!"  
The raven haired girl paused and turned to look at Osoro. Her clothes had dried a little since the jacket had blocked her, though the exterior of the jacket was slick and dripping. Her hair was wet and hanging by her face, her shirt was still ruffled from when Osoro had lifted her and was still just wet enough for Osoro to see a hint of her black bra.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Osoro took in a breath. Had she ever apologized so sincerely to someone before.  
"And um, I hope we see each other at school again!" Osoro looked away, face flushed red and completely embarrassed.  
She'd sounded so desperate, so sincere. She was sincere but fuck- did she have to show it like _that _?__  
"Me too, Osoro."  
Ayano's voice, for the first time since Osoro met her that day on the side walk, sounded full of life. Her voice had cracked a little and had rose in a joyous tone. Osoro looked up and her mouth went a little agape. Ayano's eyes were bright and glittering, filled with life and happiness. She had a blush dancing across her cheeks and she was smiling wide.  
There was no way she was faking such glee.  
"I," Osoro thought her heart was going to explode.  
She opened her mouth to say something but in that moment thunder roared, booming out her voice. Osoro didn't care though, she just turned and ran back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is such absolute trash lol My bad ha


End file.
